monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brachiotitanos
The Brachiotitanos is a powerful Herbivore first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It appears at the end of Low Rank, but can be fought more times in High Rank. Physiology Brachiotitanos is very similar to the real life Brachiosaurus. It is brown in color, with a large club on its tail similar to Ankylosaurus. It also has green eyes. As well as this, it has a long neck, a crest with 2 vents on it, and thick pillar-like legs, similarly to most sauropods. Habitats It likes to be in green areas, so it is found in areas like the Jungle, Swamp, and Misty Peaks. Some have been found in the Tundra, though. Attacks Taunt: Brachiotitanos moans and walks forward. This attack is mostly harmless, but does loads of damage if you are under it. Tailwhip: Brachiotitanos will spin around and swipe its clubbed tail at a hunter. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Roar: Brachiotitanos will wiggle its neck, open its mouth, and emit an ear-splitting wail. Stomp: Brachiotitanos will bring up its right/left leg before smashing it on the ground, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Double Stomp: When enraged, Brachiotitanos's crest vents will starts huffing steam, and it will wail, stomp 2 times, and emit a loud growl. Stampede: Brachiotitanos will charge in a certain direction. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Hunters who aren't in its attack radius will get thrown back by an earthquake. Bite: Brachiotitanos will lower its head to the ground and bite at a hunter. This attack does moderate damage. Super Stomp: Brachiotitanos will emit a loud growl, raise its forelegs, and smash them on the ground, causing a shockwave that spreads far beyond its body range. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Hunters who aren't in its attack radius will get thrown back by an earthquake. Neck Swing: Brachiotitanos will lower its head and swing it at nearby hunters. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Stun. Intro Location: Ancestral Steppe Area 3 Synopsis: On the wide plains of the Ancestral Steppe, a Great Jaggi and his pack are bullying a large sauropod-like Herbivore. The Jaggis bark and howl while the sauropod roars and stomps its feet. It then decides to swing its neck at the Bird Wyverns, knocking them far. The hunter then enters the area to see the giant Herbivore eating leaves off of a large tree, and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Brachiotitanos is too wide to fall in Pitfall Traps. *When low on stamina, Brachiotitanos will fall over when doing stomp-related attacks. *When low on stamina, Brachiotitanos will eat leaves from a nearby tree. *Brachiotitanos also appears in Monster Hunter Forward. **In Monster Hunter Forward, it is preyed on by Toxion. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore